Harry Potter the BOY who lived? Redone
by Jamie Roberts
Summary: Harry Potter is the only one to survive the Killing Curse, however Harry Potter is a girl. I will upload again I hope on sunday. I plan to upload once a week. I am still doing this... Dont worry It does live on. Give me nine days ok? Thanks Jamie.
1. Son's love

Harry Potter the **_BOY_** who lived?

By: Jamie Roberts

Disclaimer. Ok the original Harriet Potter story was mine… I however don't own anything. I hope you're happy that's all folks. TA TA.

Summary. Harry Potter is still the only person to survive the killing curse. However Harry Potter is a she.

Chapter one; Past unknown.

The ancient sight of Stone Henge is one of the greatest sights ever known. However when it's dark and no tourists are there, people of a greater order are there. They are the last Druids and run the counsel. Like in all religions not all are faithful. There was a woman who lost her husband and daughter to a sickness and was left with her only son. However young Severus Snape could never fill the void. His mother began to grow distant from the other members, and finally her son. 

It was a dark and stormy night, when she took matters into her own hands. Not only was this the place of worship, but it was a weapon. Either to fight and destroy evil, or to gain the upper hand and evil be triumphant. When Leigha Snape decided she would use this no one could sway her. She called the ancient magic from the stones she danced, then sang the only way to gain entracne. She sang of her life. If the circle of stones though she was worthy then she would be the most powerful person on the earth.

She stepped into the circle with a smile on her face. It however didn't happen till she was in the middle. Suddenly she screamed, as if on fire. Her son Severus Snape watched in terror as his mother fell. When it was finished with her the magic vanished. He ran to her and carried her to safety. "Mother, what happened?"

"Severus I failed you. Please promise me that you'll see it used for good. There will come a time when the one girl army will come. You have to be understanding with her, she won't know you, but will love you forever. She will have my name." She gasped in pain and looked up at the stars. "Her life wouldn't be like mine. She wouldn't be spoiled." She could no longer see her son. "Be kind to her Sev…." She took one last breath but it never left her frame. She lay in her son's arms dead.

"NOOOOOO!" Severus Snape screamed. There were a pair of calm arms around him. "She didn't tell me enough."

"Severus your mother chose her life to be of hate, and pain… she understands that now. It is time you started to train to take her place as high priest." He looked up to the eldest of all his people. She was frail and old.

"No. I am not staying here. I am returning to Hogwarts and I will never return. You don't even care that she died. How dare you." With his dagger he lashed out and sliced the old woman's neck. "I will see this place be brought to life, if not by me, then my children. It will once again be full of life and our ways will never die mother. I swear!"

With that vow Severus Snape never returned to his people. He learned of them being slaughtered one by one until he was the last there was. He smiled at knowing this. He watched as a young woman walked over to James Potter. He knew her and loved her. Her name was Lily Leigha Evans. He had promised himself that he'd get to know her and he decided now was the time.

*~*~*

Severus waited in the hallway for Lily to exit the classroom. They had just taken their Charms midterm exam her best subject and would probably be really happy. "Hello there red." Severus said happily. She jumped and turned around.

"Severus… I didn't expect to see you outside of the Potions room." She joked. No one knew that the two had been dating for the past two years. Now they were both seventh years. "So any reason that I should skip dinner tonight?"

"Of course, I'll have one waiting for us in the common room love." He smirked and turned to leave. "Wear that green silk dress, the one that matches your eyes." With that he was gone. Lily smiled. She knew what she would wear… nothing. She decided that this was the time she had been saving herself for. That Severus Snape was the one for her.

Little did she know that Severus was going to tell her something that would make her blood run cold, and no longer beat for him. Her one true love was a Death Eater, the follower of her biological Father.


	2. The Boy who lived?

Chapter 2:

The **boy** who lived?

Things were different now. Strange people from all over the place were celebrating, and the way it looked from a very tight man, Vernon Dursley, they were celebrating for no reason at all. However the celebrating people knew that this reason was better than anything they had celebrated in the past few years. They celebrated the downfall of a powerful evil Wizard. Voldemort. And that one little baby had stood up to the wizard and lived.

Now the child being brought by Rubis Hagrid was fast asleep. Together Albus Dumbledore and Minerva Magonnigal sat waiting. "People in our world will know Harry's name Albus."

"My dear professor, how little did you know the Potters? Not very well as I did. Now that they are gone, I have to act in the best way for their child. Young Harry will live here." He popped a lemon drop into his mouth and didn't say another word. Rubis Hagrid suddenly dropped from the sky on a flying motorcycle. "Ah Hagrid, how nice of you to fetch Harry for me."

"Sorry I'm late Professor. Little tyke needed to be well taken care of as you asked." Rubis said softly as not to wake the sleeping babe.

"That's fine. Now I have written a letter for Harry's family. There is to be not arguing with me. They are all that Harry has left." With that the baby was deposited on the doorstep and left with a letter. They all left slowly. Dumbledore was the last to leave. "Good luck young Potter." He left as soon as he knew no one was watching. 

Around the globe People lifted their glasses and cheered. But all said the same thing. "To Harry Potter. The _boy_ who lived." Alone on the doorstep the baby yawned and clutched that much harder to the letter. Little did Harry know that at six the next morning Aunt Petunia would scream and wake the neighbor hood. What would follow, would be years of torment and hard labor.

Silently an owl watched over the baby on the doorstep. Never leaving with out checking on Harry first. A big black dog was watching from the corner across the way. Silently saying it's good byes to the tiny bundle. "Harry Potter, the _boy _who lived." People called out.

**A/N: I know it's been read before, but to get a grasp with my story I had to revise it. I know it's short, everything will be better when the next chapter comes around.**


	3. The Letters

A/N: Yes I am sorry about the confusing chapter. All that was meant to be like that. Dumbledore had suggested that they keep Harriet unknown. But they told their friend that they had a child. Never saying it was a boy or girl. So everyone thought that she was a boy. I mean Harry isn't commonly known as a girl's name. It'll be clearer either this chapter or later. Sorry about all that.

Chapter 3:

The Letters.

"Get up!" Cried Aunt Petunia from outside the cupboard. "Now." She was as waspish as ever.

"Yes Aunt Petunia." Harry cried from inside. 'Of all the days to sleep in.' Harry thought. She got out of the cupboard to finish making breakfast. 

Her Aunt went up stairs to get her fat lazy cousin Dudley up. "Hmm an owl. Reminds me of that movie Dudley watched last night. Wonder if he's the Goblin king." She smiled to herself. As long as she didn't tell anyone about this fantasy she herself would be safe.

"Mornin'." Uncle Vernon said to his wife and son. He completely ignored Harry and her cooking the food. "Smells good Petunia. Whites for Breakfast?" 

"Toast, bacon, and strawberry jam." Harry looked down at the bacon to see if it was done yet. It needed a little bit more time. Dudley came behind her and poked her hard in the lower ribs. "Dudley. Not around the stove. You'll get burned."

Harry let out the breath she had been holding and took the bacon off the stove. Scooping it all out on three plates she started on the toast. All she would be allowed was toast, and if lucky marmalade. "Here." Aunt Petunia shoved a dress at Harry. Normally they would have given her Dudley's old clothes, but the neighbors would think it was strange that their niece was cross-dressing. She thanked her Aunt and put it down in her cupboard. She really hated the clothes she was given.

Most had been from when her aunt was her size. Before Dudley was born. So that meant they were out of fashion. But this one was different. It was currently new, and Harry was wondering what was up. It was a pale green sundress, matched her eyes.

"Get the mail" Her uncle roared at her. She went slowly into the other room. There by the door was a small pile of letters. She shuffled through them sorting out the junk for her Uncle. She was surprised to find one for her addressed on heavy yellow parchment. The letters were written in green ink and it seemed to shimmer under the light. There was no return address.

__

H. Potter

4 Privet Drive

Cupboard under the stairs.

England.

How someone knew so much about her was amazing. She walked into the Kitchen with all the mail in her hands. She handed the letters, all but her own, to her uncle. He didn't notice her letter. Dudley however grabbed it from her and shouted. "Harry's got a letter!"

She jumped up to her feet and shouted right back. "That's my letter."

Her Uncle Vernon grabbed it from Dudley and smirked. "Who would send a letter to you?" When he read the letter to himself her paled. Which was amazing because he always looked a slight shade of purple. "Harry Dudley, leave the room now."

"But I want to read it." Dudley squealed.

"I want to read it. After all it is my letter." Harry yelled. There would be hell if her Cousin got to read her letter and not her. 

"I said out!" Aunt Petunia shoved both the children out of the room and shut the door on them. Harry was fuming. She wanted her letter. How could they know that she was living in the cupboard under the stairs? There were so many questions that she wanted to ask, but knew better. They didn't like her questions.

Through the door she heard her Aunts waspish voice. "They know where she sleeps Vernon. Do you think they are watching the house?" She cried.

Uncle Vernon threw open the door and glared at Harry. "You grab you things. You are moving into Dudley's second room. Now move it young Lady." She did as told. However she would rather have her letter.

Now she was lying down in Dudley's second bedroom. There was a TV which Dudley had put his fist through after he found out that his favorite show had been canceled. 'What a spoiled brat.' Harriet sighed. 

Downstairs she heard her fat cousin roar at the top of his lungs. "I don't what Harry in my room. I need it for my things." At least it wasn't a total loss. Dudley had always been given books by his grand parents. This way Harry could be the first person to ever read them. She sighed. Some reason she felt the foreshadowing that this was only a beginning. 

It the person knew which room was hers, then maybe this sender would know Harry hadn't gotten her letter. Tomorrow she would sneak down and get the post first. Then back in her new room she would read it. Nothing could stop her. Or so she thought.

**The next morning**

Harriet had woken up at five the next morning. As quietly as she could, she crept down the stairs closest to the railing. That way when her weight hit the floor there would be no creaking. Only feet away from the door and the post box. She took one more quiet step, and felt something squish under her foot. There was a noise, and Harriet jumped almost out of her skin.

"And just what do you think you were doing young Lady?" Turns out the thing under her foot and been Uncle Vernon's very round neck. 

'Too bad I didn't crush it completely.' Her thoughts were as dark as her face. He had been waiting for her. "Sorry Uncle Vernon. I was headed towards the kitchen to start breakfast. Guess I was still to tired to notice I was headed the wrong way." She turned around when the sound of the mail hitting her uncles lap sounded. She jumped and wrestled him for the letters.

Her uncle was a lot heavier then she was, so he won. But Harriet had given him a run for his money. He tore up the letters. From the noise her Aunt and cousin came down the stairs, and frowned at the two of them.

The rest of the week had gone that way. Every time she got a letter, it was destroyed. Her uncle had even sealed the hole for the mail drop. Harriet wished there was a way to grab on of her letters before her 'family'.

Sunday her Uncle was very pleased. "Dudley… do you know why I'm so happy?" Dudley shook his fat head that made his neck roll and twist. Harry often wondered if there was a way to use his fat as candles. "What about you Harriet? Do you know why?"

"No post on Sundays." Harriet sighed. And by Monday, her uncle would have said they moved. All this to stop a letter getting to her. Suddenly a letter wiped past her uncle's nose. It was in the same heavy parchment as the others. "My letter." 

Both Harriet and her Uncle dove to it. Uncle Vernon got to it first. Harriet stood frozen to the spot as her ripped it to pieces. There was a sound as if from the fireplace. Hundreds and hundreds of letters shot out. Harriet tried to grab one. 

Her small hands clasped on the letter and she ran off. Her uncle shouted at her. If she could just get into her room before he got there. "Give me that letter." She reached her door and he pulled her by her hair to the ground. "GIVE MY THAT LETTER."

He pulled at it so strongly that it cut her hands. "No. It's mine." There was a strong struggle, but in the end her uncle won. "Give it back." 

"That's it. I can't stand this any more. Pack you bags. All of you. We are going on holiday." He pushed her into her room and stormed off. "Bring only what you need." He bellowed through the whole house.

"This is really what I wanted." Harriet sighed. She grabbed a week worth of clothing. Which was all she really had. "Now I'll never get my letter." That's when she thought something new. If the person who was sending these to he knew that she hadn't gotten her letter yet, then maybe, just maybe they would come and take her far away from her family. "I can only dream."

One hour later she was in the back seat of the family car. Dudley was crying softly, because his enraged father had hit him for keeping them up. It seemed that Dudley was trying to pack a TV. Poor stupid git. Maybe this would do him good. But Harriet doubted as much.

"Vernon where are we going?" Aunt Petunia asked. "Vernon answer me." However he didn't. There was no way he would tell whoever was sending these letters to his niece where to find them.

They drove for hours. Until they go to a little hotel out in the middle of nowhere. "Everybody out time for bed." Uncle Vernon called. Harriet was out of the car, then her aunt followed. The last one out was Dudley.

They had two rooms. Harriet and Dudley had to share. Which was foul enough. Dudley kept farting in his sleep. Harriet swore that she'd die of toxic vapors. Then he started snoring even louder. Finally she got some sleep. Hoping that she'd get her letter some how.

Her dreams were of just that. She was seated at a table, and a man walked up to her and said something very different from how she was used to being treated. "Excuse the pardon miss, but you wouldn't be Harriet Potter, would you?" 

She smiled and nodded. He handed her a letter in thick yellow parchment with the green writing. It said what she knew it would.

__

H. Potter

Room # 124

Second bed

Middle of nowhere

England.

However before she could open it Her Uncle forced her to wake up. He had done it again. Somehow he had a radar that goes off only when she was about to open her letter. Now she knew why she hated her Uncle. He was a monster. However this time there was no knight to save her, as there had been in every story.

They went down to have breakfast in the hotel restaurant. Am man walked over to them and coughed to let them know he needed a word with them. "I'm sorry but is anyone here named H. Potter?"

Harriet was about to say she was, but Uncle Vernon got to it first. "Yes I am." He said.

"Like Bloody hell you are!" Harriet shouted. The stranger looked at her with shocked eye.

Uncle Vernon covered cleanly. "Sir do you have teenaged daughters?" The man nodded. "Then you know that they get really moody around a certain time. Well that's whats going on here."

"You are a ruddy Liar!" Harriet yelled.

"Oh so does your daughter need anything? To soften the pain?" Vernon said no and the man went on. "Well Mr. Potter there are a bunch of letter for you up at the front desk. There are a hundred and twenty five to be exact. What shall I do with them sir?'

"Burn them." Petunia said. "We don't want any letters." Right after breakfast they were packed back into their car and drove off. 

"What a week." Harriet sighed. They drove for hours on end. Making her angrier by the second. They had to stop sometime. But when would that be?


	4. I'm a WHAT?

A/N: Ok this is what you al might be thinking… "Jamie why do you keep calling her Harry?" This is my answer. "Because the wizarding world all think she's male. And because Dumbledore doesn't say different they will call her Harry. Her family calls her Harry because they are mean. Come on guys." Ok now that, that's off my chest I'll go on. Harriet meets Draco this chapter. He changes her world.

Chapter 4.

I'm a what?

It was raining now. Harriet couldn't see a foot in front of the car. She was sure that her Uncle couldn't see too much more. 'Great He's going to kill us.' Her mind moaned. They hit a bump and Dudley woke up, before he was entirely awake he said something about having to go to the bathroom. 'I'm pretty sure he did.' over three hours ago he had tried to use her as a pillow. She had moved so far away from him there was no way he could touch her. He had decided to use his door, which was now glistening with drool. 

"Stay here all of you." Uncle Vernon had said before going out into the storm. While the door was open Harriet could smell salt water. The door closed and the smell was cut off. Harriet was thinking of al the possibilities. 

Then one stuck in her head. 'The dock. They must be at the dock. That could be more that a good explanation. So now where do we go? Uncle Vernon wouldn't be about to kill us is he?' Harriet's thoughts were going frantic when Dudley spoke.

"Dads gone nutters hasn't he?" Aunt Petunia didn't say anything. So Dudley went on. "I wanted to see a movie tonight. It's a special Monday movie." If today was Monday then tomorrow would have to be…Tuesday. (A/N sorry to interrupt the story but I could see Harriet going 1+1=2. Ok go on now.) Which meant that tomorrow would be her eleventh birthday. It didn't matter any way. No body cared after all.

Her Uncle came back and smiled. The smile was cold and menacing. "Everybody out! I've found the perfect place!" They all climbed out into the small storm. They looked out onto the sea and there was a small island, and up on top was a little cabin. There was definitely no TV. "The storms only going to get worse. There will be no way they can get the letters through all this." Harriet agreed but didn't feel happy one bit. 

"This man here was nice enough to lend us his boat." The little man smiled as he helped Harriet down into the little rowboat. He smiled and she saw that he was toothless as well as scary looking. "Thank you sir." Uncle Vernon said as he started to paddle off. It seemed like hours, but they finally made it to the rock. "All ashore."

The climbed up the steep hill Uncle Vernon in the front. Harriet was close behind him. Dudley and Aunt Petunia were watching their steps more carefully then Harriet. But Dudley slipped more often. The small shack has two levels. The upstairs had a bed that Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia would sleep in. Dudley was made a bed on the couch and Harriet given a tattered blanket. There were so many holes that it looked like Swiss cheese.

Harriet couldn't sleep. The floor was hard, and cold. They had no firewood to burn or anything for that matter. A few hours of turning Harriet looked at Dudley's watch, which was hanging over the side of the couch. In ten minutes she would be eleven. Was that a tree falling over? Seven minutes… was that the water lapping on the rocks? Three minutes to go. What was that thunder? One minute to go, was that a crunch of a boot, or the rock falling into the sea? Harriet hoped that the roof wouldn't cave in. Maybe then she could get warm. Thirty seconds… maybe she would wake Dudley to piss him off. Ten seconds.. seven.. three, two, one. BOOM! Harriet jumped. 'What was that?' Boom! There it was again, as if someone was knocking. 'Should I answer it?' Harriet thought. Again there was another boom. This one woke Dudley up. It also brought Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia down with a shotgun. "Where did you get that?"

They ignored her, which was normal. "Dudley come stand by us." He didn't. "Harry get behind the fire place." Some reason she did. She really didn't want to see what was causing that noise. "I warn you I'm armed." There was a sudden Crash as the door fell from its hinges. Uncle Vernon looked surprised at what he saw. In the doorway there was a huge man. Harriet saw all this by the crack between the fireplace and the wall. He stooped to get through the doorframe. Uncle Vernon made a small sound. Dudley was now wishing he had moved when Uncle Vernon had ordered him to.

"Sorry about that." He mumbled as he put the door back into place. "Ya wouldn't mind brewin' a pot of tea would ya. It hasn't been an easy journey. I wouldn't mind somethin' stronger if ya got it."

"Leave, you are breaking and entering." Uncle Vernon said once he got his voice back. It wasn't for long as the huge man grabbed his gun and twisted it into a knot. Then a sound escaped Uncle Vernon, which sounded like a mouse being stepped on.

"Quiet ya old prune. Now… you wouldn't be Harry would ya?" However he was talking to Dudley. "Last time I've seen ya, ya was only a baby. Ya grew a lot, specially round the middle." Dudley ran off behind hie parents while Harry stepped out.

"I'm Harry. That's my cousin Dudley." She felt angry who could confuse her with her cousin?

"Of course. How could I get that wrong. Ya look just like yar dad, but ya have yar mum's eyes." The man smiled. "Oh yeah. That reminds me. I have somethin fer ya. I mighta sat on in, but I'd wager it'll taste all right. Happy Birth day." Out of his coat he pulled out a squished box and handed it to her.

Inside was a sticky chocolate cake, with_ Happy Birthday Harry_ in green icing. The man smiled at her, she really wanted to say thank you but her words caught. What she did say was "Who are you?"

His smile grew. "Yar right I forgot to introduce myself. I'd be Keeper of keys at Hogwarts. Ya'll know all about Hogwarts." He was speaking gibberish to Harriet.

"No I don't know what your talking about. Hogwarts? What's that?" Harriet softly asked.

"What? Oh Harry when I found out that ya haven't been getting' ya letters I had no idea of how much ya didn't know." He wrung his hand through his hair that looked like a giant bristle brush. Harriet did like the way he was acting. "Don't ya know anythin', about Anythin'?"

"Well I know Maths and Science and English." Harriet put in. Who was this man?

"No not all that rubbish. Didn't ya ever wonder where yar parents learned it al?" He asked almost pleading.

"What all?" Now this man was just getting confusing to her. What did he want from her?

"What? DURSLEY?" He roared. Uncle Vernon drew back. "What do you mean by this? Why doesn't she know about herself? Her parents for bloody sakes?" He was getting tall just because he was mad.

"When we took her in we decided to put a stop to all that nonsense. And I forbid you to tell her." He said rather bravely. Harriet wouldn't have said anything in his place.

"Nonsense? It aint nonsense." He turned back to Harriet looking calmer. "Here Harry. I think it's time ya get yar letter." He held it out to her but before she could take it Uncle Vernon yelled at them.

"I forbid you to tell her. She is going to St. Joan's school for young ladies and she'll thank me for it." Uncle Vernon yelled. The huge man stormed over to him and shook his head. "Oh."

"Open it Harry." She was more than happy to comply. The yellow parchment was heavy and on the front was what she thought she'd see.

__

H. Potter.

The hut

Rock on the sea

Floor

England

In side there was a strange seal. On the seal had four animals around an H. The animals looked to be a Loin, a Snake, a Badger, and a Raven. She took out the letter in shacking hands. The letter was written in the same green writing. Silently she looked at her Uncle to see if he'd take it again. He wasn't moving at all. Slowly she unfolded the parchment. She felt nervous. 

HOGWARTS SCHOOL 

of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Head master: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards.)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term Begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later then July 31st.

Yours Sincerely

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

"I'm sorry but you have the wrong person. This says Mr. Potter; I'm Ms. Potter. Sorry for putting you through all that just to deliver this letter to me." She sighed.

The strange man looked shocked. "Yar parents are Lilly and James Potter right?" She nodded. "Then yar the right one. I new ya looked like them. Just a misspelling. I'll inform the Headmaster about this."

"But this is a School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Does it really exist?" She looked at him as if her knew everything.

"Of course. That's where ya parents learned it all." He smiled.

"My parents were witches and wizards?" Harriet gasped.

"Some of the bests, I'd say. I think ya'll be pretty good, once trained up a bit." He smiled a lot, Harriet noted.

"She's not going." Uncle Vernon seemed to have gotten his voice back again. He crept closer. "We promised to stamp it out of her."

"Wait you knew?" Harriet screamed. "You knew I was a witch and never told me?"

"Of course we knew." Aunt Petunia said. "With parents like yours how could you not be. With your mother the way she was. It was always Lilly this and Lilly that. Every Holiday she would come home with frogsspawn in her pockets. Mother and Father were so proud to have a Witch in the family. I was the only one to see her for what she was. A freak." She didn't really notice that with each word she hurt Harriet, making her very angry.

"Then she meet that Potter and got pregnant with you and I knew you'd be just as abnormal. Then she had to go and get blown up landing us with you." She went on.

"Blown up? You said they died in a car crash." Harriet yelled.

"A car crash kill Lilly and James Potter? Never. They were to good at what they did." The man defended them. Maybe he was a friend of theirs.

"She's not going." Uncle Vernon said on last time. "She's going to St. Joan's. That's finale."

"I'd like to see a great muggle like ya try to stop her. She'll go ta Hogwarts and be under the watch of our greatest Headmaster of all time." He drew himself up a bit more. "Albus Dumbledore."

"I will not pay to have some crack pot teach her magic tricks!" This was to far.

"Never insult Albus Dumbledore in front of me!" He warned. He pointed a pink umbrella at them and then at Dudley. There was a flash of light and then Dudley was screaming, and clutching his fat bottom. It seemed to be that he had a pigtail growing from his bottom. Dudley looked at the angry man and completely wet his pants. (That's twice now. Draco's Girl I hope this makes up for tardiness.)

The Dursleys ran from the room leaving Harriet to fend for herself. The giant of a man smiled down at her. "Um.. I appreciate if ya didn't mention that at Hogwarts" Harriet agreed to keep it quiet. After the man made a fire and started cooking some sausages he spoke again. "Do you go by Harry or Harriet?"

"Both. Harriet sound so formal, so normally I go by Harry. I don't know why, but I always acted like a tomboy. So what do you go by? I still have no idea who you are." She looked up at him, hoping not to make him angry. "Or what you do. Would you mind explaining some major questions?"

The man smiled. "Course I wouldn't mind. However I don't know all of what ya want to know. So if I don't answer, don't be angry at me."

"Or of course not. How could I? You're my first true friend." Harriet knew then that if this man hurt her, then she would always say he was her first friend. It seemed a catch 22 to her.

"Well my name is Rubis Hagrid. Most people call me Hagrid. So I guess that's what ya can call me. As I said, I am Keeper of keys at Hogwarts. I take care of the grounds there." After talking most of the night away Hagrid dropped his coat on her and told her to sleep. "Don't worry if it wiggles a little, there might still be some mice in there."

The next morning Harriet woke to hear her aunt outside the cupboard door. "Yes I am up." What a wonderful dream to have shattered. But when her eyes opened there she was under Hagrid's large coat. An owl was tapping at the window. "Oh hello there." She opened the window and it flew in. It dropped the newspaper looking object on Hagrid's head. After doing that it began to attack his coat. "No stop."

"The owl wants paying. Go in a pocket and give him five little bronze coins. They are called Knuts." She did as told and the owl flew off. "I wouldn't mind some of yar birthday cake if ya wouldn't mind." After a breakfast of cake they took off, with her letter.

They went to London and went through a small pub called the leaky cauldron. Everyone was surprised to see her. Many people shook her hands and patted her on the back. "Are you really Harry Potter?" She had nodded. "But you're a girl." She nodded again trying to understand why they though otherwise.

After getting money at Gringgots, and buying a lot of things need for her new school year, Hagrid told her he needed a drink. So she went into the robe shop alone. There was a nice, plump woman smiling at her. "Hogwarts dear?"

"Yes that's right." Harriet had to smile. The woman seemed so nice.

"There is another student back there. Go on, I'll get you a robe." She walked over to the side of the store as Harriet went to the back.

There she saw a sight that seemed wrong. Somehow and angle was trapped on earth. His bright blond hair reflected the lights; his cool gray eyes seemed to stare off in space while still holding the air of importance about him. He turned to look at her, and she could feel herself blushing. He said something and it brought her out of her state of awe. "Sorry can you repeat that?"

He chuckled. "You answered my question already. I asked if there was something interesting about me. I guess there is to keep someone as lovely as you occupied." Harriet blushed more. "Are you going to Hogwarts too?"

"Yes. I am. Are you a first year?" He nodded as she stepped um on a small plat form. "Well I guess we'll be in the same class." She smiled. Then realized how stupid she sounded. "Sorry it's been a long week."

"Please don't apologize. I can listen to you speak nonsense forever." Was he teasing her? Harriet hoped not, he was really a hot guy. "So where are you parents? My mother is getting me my books, while father looks at wands. I'll see if I can bully him into buying me a broom."

"First years aren't allowed brooms. It said so in the letter." Harriet said. This boy may have been a hottie, but he reminded her of Dudley. That was a big turn off. "I think it's a protection thing."

"It's because no first year are allowed to play quidditch. My father says that if I'm not picked to play for my house then it's a shame. Follow quidditch do you?"

"No." She said softly. He nodded.

"So I guess you don't play either. It may be to rough for girls anyway." He smiled. "However when I get on the team, I wouldn't mind hearing you voice cheering me from the sidelines." He looked at her.

"Oh sorry I'm not your type. I'm not inflatable." She said coldly. He stared at her as the plump woman threw a robe over Harriets head. "I wont say I'm sorry."

"You're the first girl to insult me… Your worth the frustration. Wait till we get to Hogwarts. You'll see how great I'll be. Then you'll want to cheer for me." He replied. 

Harriet looked him up and down. Smiling she turned to face the mirrior. "I doubt that." She was enjoying this. 'So he likes girls with spunk huh? Well I have plenty of it.' She laughed at the look he was giving her. 'Is he flirting with me or am I crazy?'

"Say look at that man. How pathetic." Harry turned to look out the window and there was Hagrid holding two ice cream cones.

"His name is Hagrid. He's a nice guy. He's been taking me around the entire day."

"Why aren't you parents doing that?" He said in a snobby manor.

"Because they are dead." She said as cold as she could. He stopped and looked at her. His gaze was full of pity and she would not except that.

"Sorry. I didn't know." He said. After about three minutes he spoke again. "They were like us right?"

"My mother was a witch and my father was a wizard if that's what you mean. Any other question to bring up, that might shatter my life?" She shoot out. She was close to tears and he saw it. He changed the subject.

"Do you know what house your going to be in?" She shook her head. "I guess nobody does till they get there."

"All done dear." The plump woman said. Harriet was walking out when she heard the pale boy call out to her.

"See you at Hogwarts."

Not knowing why she turned to face him. She smiled and winked. "Yeah see you at Hogwarts."


	5. Platform 9 34

Chapter 5:

Platform 9 ¾.

Uncle Vernon was grumpy as normal. But if Harriet didn't ask if they could take her to Kings cross then there was no way that she could go to Hogwarts. "Uncle Vernon, I have to be at Kings Cross tomorrow to catch my train. I was wondering if you could give me a lift." Her uncle grunted so she took that as a yes. "Thank you Uncle Vernon."

"Where is this heathen school of yours anyway?" She was about to answer when she realized she didn't know. 

"Um…" She took out her ticket and read it. "It doesn't say. All it does say is that I am to take the Hogwarts express from platform 9 ¾ at eleven thirty."

"WHAT?" He sat up straighter. "Platform what?"

"9 ¾." Harriet read off the ticket.

"There is no such platform." Her aunt shouted out.

"Well that's what my ticket says." With a dismissing glance she went back to her room. She sat there wishing that once she got back from school everything would be better. That her family would lover her. And if that failed then some hidden relation in the Wizarding world would find her. But that was only a dream.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next morning Harriet woke up a five in the morning. She made sure that all her books were packed and Hedwig had plenty of food and water. Then she went downstairs to cook the Dursleys' breakfast. She smiled and started humming. The plant that sat on the windowsill perked up, yet nobody noticed.

The family ate breakfast; Harriet wasn't hungry so she didn't eat. Dudley ate her share as well as his own. It made her ill to watch him. Finally about ten o'clock they left the house and Uncle Vernon almost threw her trunk in the back. The entire ride to Kings cross Harriet was quiet as Vernon complained about his normal things… Harriet, work, Harriet, teenagers, Harriet, cars, Harriet, traffic, and of course Harriet.

However today it was on Harriet's school. Dudley was cowering in his seat and he had a pillow under his large rump. They hadn't had the tail taken off yet, and that's the only reason they were going to drop Harriet off in the first place.

When they finally go to Kings cross they loaded her trunk on to a cart and led her to the platforms. "Well, there is platform 9, and on the other side is platform ten. Well yours is somewhere in between. See you next summer." And with that they took off with out looking back.

"Oh wonderful… now what?" She was getting several strange looks from the other people. She was blushing after a younger child asked what she was. "I'm a student." She had smiled.

"Of what? Are you going to be a veterinarian?" She had only smiled and nodded. After that she was left alone. When she asked the guard where the Platform 9 ¾ was she was shouted at. 

"Of course like every year crammed with muggles." Harriet had heard a woman say quite loudly. She swung around to see a group of people with owls. She decided to follow them, who knew they might take her to the platform. "Ok Percy you first."

Harriet tried to watch but a crowd of people got in her way, when they left the boy was gone. "Alright your next Fred." The woman said to one of her son's that looked like a twin.

"I'm not Fred, he is. I'm George!" Shouted the one she was looking at.

"Honestly mum and you call yourself our mother." Said the other one. Without scaring the young girl watching them he looked her over and decided she must be a witch waiting for her turn on to the platform.

"I'm sorry George." She sighed

The boy walked up to her and smiled. "I was only joking, I am Fred." And before his mother could hit him he ran through the barrier, closely followed by his brother.

Harriet gaped. 'How on earth?" She quickly spoke up. "Excuse me." The remaining red heads turned to look at her. "How do I… how, that is, do I get…"

The woman took pity on her and finished her question. "Get on to the Platform dear?" Harriet nodded. "Not to worry dear. It's Ron's first year at Hogwarts too." She pointed to her youngest son. "What you have to do is walk through the barrier to Platforms nine and ten. Best do it at a bit of a run if your nervous." She smiled down at Harriet.

"Thank you for your help." Harriet smiled before turning to the barrier. Then she started as a jog, and then into a run. She could almost feel the pressure of the wall after slamming in to it; quickly she shut her eyes and waited. Nothing happened.

When she opened her eyes she saw a big red steam engine. Over the barrier there hung a sigh that read, PLATFORM 9 ¾. She had made it. 

A/N: Look I am really tired. I will write more but I will not do so now. Thanks to my reviewers.

Remember if you review then you have a chance to become a character in my story, or you can help me make up ideas. You have more power then you think!

Kynight- Thanks I wrote this earlier, but everyone wanted me to do the years 1-4 so here it is. Please review more.

WM- I have a good idea, I wrote this originally to be a Snape as Harry's father, but I am not sure, I have a good idea for a twist, but we'll see how I feel later on. Glad you like this. Oh and after I write the original with Harry in Gryffindor than I might to one where she is in Slytherin.

Serena Cherry- Thank you. You are so kind. I am really glad you like my choice in this. Please read more, It only gets better.

Slashybubble- So sorry that the first chapter threw you for a loop. I was going to upload the first four chapters together but I was kicked of line. My Fic rocks??? Oh so cool. I am sooo glad. I hope you like what is coming.


	6. Train Ride

Chapter 6:

Train ride.

After getting on the platform Harry still had the trouble of finding an empty booth to sit in. She didn't know anyone who would want to sit with her. After three times of trying to lift the trunk on her own it fell and landed right on her left foot. "Ow!" No matter how hard she tried to lift it, it wouldn't budge. "Great… get off me you stubborn trunk or I'll use you for fire wood." However it seemed that this trunk hated to be both insulted and threatened. Because it didn't suddenly sprout legs and walk itself off her foot. 

"Here let us help you." It was one of the twins from the other platforms. With the help of both the twins she finally got her trunk inside. "Well no that, that's taken care of it's nice to help a lovely girl such as yourself."

Harriet nodded and smiled. "Thanks so much. I never knew that these trunks could get so heavy…" She brushed the sweat off her forehead taking her bangs along with it. That's when they saw it. "What is it?"

They both tried to answer for each other but it didn't work. "Your him!"

"Her!"

"Oh yeah, right."

"I can't believe it…"

Harriet blinked at them. "Can't believe what?"

They looked at each other and nodded. "That we are finally getting to meet you. You are Harry Potter right?"

"Oh that… I mean yes I am." She blushed and each twin took a hand and kissed it.

"I am Fred Weasley, and this is my ruggedly handsome brother George." They were still holding her hands when their mother called for them outside of that train. "Got to run, but I hope to see you later Ms. Potter."

"Charming dear but we got to run. Cheerio." She was standing there dazed for a shot time. She took the seat by the window and could see the red haired family. The twins were just getting there. "Mum, you know who that girl was who asked for help onto the platform was?"

"Harry Potter, scar and all. I wonder if she remembers what you-know-who looks like?"

"Oh poor dear. Fred George, I forbid you to ask her. She doesn't need the two of you bringing that up on her fist day at Hogwarts. I was wondering why she was all alone. Poor thing." She turned to her eldest son. "Percy, no matter what house she is in you make sure she doesn't get into trouble. You understand me?"

He puffed out his chest and answered proudly. "Of course mother, but I have to go the Prefects have a compartment to themselves." He kissed her good by and left quickly.

She then turned to the little girl who was whining. "Oh mother, can I please go on and see her. I want to see Harry Potter." 

"Virginia I am shocked. I though you'd understand better. She isn't an animal in a zoo for you to gawk at, she is a normal student alright." Then she turned to her twin sons. "I don't want any letters saying you blew up another toilet seat."

'They blew up a toilet seat?' Harriet thought.

"Mum you know we've never blown up a toilet seat…" Fred said smiling.

"But thanks for the idea." George finished.

They also ran off to their mother yelling at them. That left you youngest who was tall and gangly looking. His face was covered with freckles and had chocolate colored eyes. He might have been cute if he didn't have a dirt stain on his nose. He was trying to escape his mother as she tried to clean it off. "Mum, the train is leaving, I got to go." He quickly ran off leaving his mother and sister. Suddenly the train started to move, and the little girl ran after it.

"Don't worry Ginny we'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat. And plenty of owls." Then they rounded a bend and Ginny Weasley was out of sight. For half an hour Harriet was alone, much the way she liked it. Then there was a knock on the door. She lifted her head to see a lovely blond girl standing there.

"Sorry to disturb you, but you wouldn't happen to be an upperclassmen would you?"

"No, I'm sorry."

"Thanks anyway." Harriet thought she had seen this girl before, but it couldn't be. Her silverish hair perfectly pulled back and her silvery eyes the perfect color of the sea after a storm. She looked like an angel. When the girl left she was alone for a short time before the door opened again.

"Excuse me, is that seat taken? Everywhere else was full." It was the youngest of the red heads. Harriet smiled and motioned for him to take the seat across from her. He smiled and watched her. She had shinny black hair and bright green eyes that looked like the clearest emeralds. Her black hair cascaded down her black like a waterfall of onyx. Her skin was a light almond coloring, as if she didn't get too much light. She was short for an eleven-year-old. "I'm Ron by the way. Ron Weasley." He smiled.

"I'm Harry, Harriet Potter." She smiled as he gawked.

"So it's true then… I thought Fred and George made it up. Do you really have the…" He stopped.

"The what?" She asked confused.

"The scar?" Ron asked innocently. Harriet smiled again and pulled back her bangs. "Wicked!"

A plump witch pushing a trolley interrupted them. "Any sweats today dears?" Harriet jumped up and out of the compartment to get some candy but Ron stayed behind. When she returned she threw something at his head.

"If I am to try wizard candy then you are going to tell me what is the best." She pretended not to notice that he hid a pack of sandwiches. He opened his bad and choked. "What isn't any of it good?"

"It's all good… it's just there is a lot of it."

"Excuse me have either of you seen a toad?" A boy asked. They shook their heads and he cried before going off. 

"Odd." Ron said. "Defiantly odd." They sat and ate their candies. Harry choked on a pepper-flavored bean. "I told you Bertie Bott's every flavor bean had every flavor."

"Ewwww." She coughed and finally noticed that Ron was holding a fat lump of something fuzzy. "What's that?"

"This is Scabbers. Fred gave me a spell to turn him yellow want to see?"

"Yeah!" She shifted so all her concentration was on Ron.

'Have either of you seen a toad?" The interruption startled Harry so much that she jumped and slipped off the seat. "Are you doing magic? Go on lets see."

Ron looked at the bushy haired girl who was intruding on their private conversation. Harriet was also looking at the girl. He hair was very bushy, as were her eyebrows. Her front two teeth were a bit too large and her honey colored eyes held a know it all glint. She could be very pretty if she tried. Then Ron cleared his throat bringing Harry's attention back to him. "Sunshine Daises Butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" However nothing happened. The bushy haired girl was laughing to herself.

"I don't think that was a real spell at all. Then again I haven't tried to do anything hard…" She looked at Harry before kneeling in front of her. "For example." She flicked out her wand and pointed it at Harry's face. "Visionar Repar." Harry was confused as her eyesight blurred as if she wasn't wearing her glasses. 

She quickly took them off to see what had been done to them, when she understood. The girl had just fixed her eyesight. "Thank you."

"I thought that would be better… Besides your eyes are much to pretty to be hiding behind those glasses." She smiled. "I'm Hermione Granger… and who might you be?" She didn't even include Ron.

"I'm Harry Potter." She said in a shy manner.

"Really?" The girl was beside herself with joy. "I have read all about you. You are in three of the books I have already read on the train ride."

"This is my friend Ron Weasley." Harry smiled at the boy who had been very bored by the new girl. She nodded her head at him before standing up.

"I must be going… Ta." She didn't even look back as she left.

"Man… what a bossy person. Whatever house I am in…. I hope she isn't."

"I wonder what house I'll be in."

They spent the rest of the time eating Harry's candies… Harriet was rather scared to try the Chocolate frogs. "Oh come on… their great… Just be careful the frog doesn't get away.

T.B.C.


	7. The Sorting Hat

Chapter 7.

The sorting Hat.

_Blah _= the sorting hat.

A/N: I am really sorry for taking so long to get the last two chapters out… My dog, the one I had my whole life was put to sleep this year, and I haven't really gotten over it yet. I am trying to get it together but please deal with me.

Jamie.

******

Harry didn't know what to think anymore… After the train had stopped they all got off and there was Hagrid telling the first years to follow him. Harry gave him a huge hug, as they found their way together. They were loaded into tiny boats and the blond angelic girl and two boys joined Harry and Ron. They all started their ride together and they gasped together… Harriet was so dazed that when Ron pushed her she nearly fell into the water. Her look alone promised the horrors he would soon see.

When they got to the castle there was a woman standing waiting for them. She looked really cross and mean. Harry was making mental notes. 'Maybe her bun is too tight… or maybe some student really hurt her and she couldn't trust them… or maybe she was just stern.' She really didn't pay attention to what she was saying. The older woman left and that's when the problems started.

"So it is true then." She knew that voice… She turned around to see the boy from the robe shop. For the life of her she couldn't remember his name. Then she remembered… they hadn't exchanged names. "Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." There was a flash of whispers and people trying to get a good look at her. "It's you. Isn't it?"

"And what of it?" She asked in a cold manner.

"Your soon figure out that some wizarding families are better than others." He held out his hand. "I could help there."

She looked him over again before looking him straight in the eye. "I can manage on my own."

"You're only saying that because you don't know who I am." He raised his chin. "I'm a Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." Ron chortled and Draco turned on him. "I already know you. Read hair, a face full of freckles, and hand-me-down robes. You're a Weasley."

"Draco Malfoy…" Harriet seemed to be thinking over the name and he turned to smile at her. "Serpent of Bad Faith… No thank you, I can pick my own friends… and I don't see you as one of them."

The witch with the tight bun came back before Draco could say anything else. "The school is ready for you now." They followed her into the main hall; the first thing that caught Harriet's eye was the ceiling, then the candles, and then the people. There were four long tables filled with students, they were all watching the coming first years. Ron stood next to her the entire time and he brushed his hand against hers a few times. 

While they were standing in line before the whole school she noticed Ron's older brothers. They waved and Ron nodded back. Her eyes swept the room. There were so many people, she felt sick. 'Now what have you gone and done?' She screamed at herself.

"Now when I call your name, you will come forward and place the sorting hat on your head." She cleared her throat, but Harriet thought she was going to cry. Could she have been hurt really badly before?

"Abbott, Hannah. _Hufflepuff._ Bones, Susan. _Hufflepuff._ Boot, Terry. _Ravenclaw._ Broclehurst, Mandy. _Ravenclaw._ Brown, Lavender. _Gryffindor._ Bulstrode, Millicent. _Slytherin. _Crabbe, Vincent. _Slytherin. _Finch-Fletchley, Justin. _Hufflepuff_. Finnigan, Seamus. _Gryffindor._ Granger Hermione. _Gryffindor._ Goyle, Gregory. _Slytherin._ Kyle, Allison. _Ravenclaw._ Longbottom, Neville._ Gryffindor._ MacDougal Morag. _Slytherin. _Malfoy, Draco. _Slytherin. _Malfoy, Elissa. _Gryffindor. _Moon, Leigh. _Ravenclaw._ Nott, Nicola. _Hufflepuff_. Parkinson, Pansy. _Slytherin. _Perks, Sally-Anne. _Hufflepuff. _Potter, Harriet."

Everyone in the hall became quiet when she took her first step. "Did she say Potter?" A girl with blond hair said. Harriet remembered her name from when she was called up. Elissa Malfoy, she was also the girl who had spoken to her on the train.

"She's a girl!" A few boys said at different tables. 

Finally she sat down and the hat was placed over her eyes. That's when she heard it, a voice inside her head. _"Ah, this is a pleasure. I couldn't wait to see you, Ms. Potter. Let me see, where to put you. This is difficult. Your brave, smart, hard working, and very cunning…I think Slytherin is the best house for you."_

'Please anything but there. Anywhere else. I'd dies there!' She screamed inside her head.

__

"You will do great things Ms. Potter. Slytherin will lead you to that greatness. You shouldn't fight with me. I am placing you in the same house as your mother. Slytherin." She stopped breathing.

The table to her farthest right was clapping and Draco and a few other first years were standing waiting to accept her. She wanted to rip the hats to shreds. "I knew you couldn't stay away Potter." Malfoy said. She didn't look up the rest of the night.

"Thomas, Dean. _Gryffindor._ Turpin, Lisa. _Ravenclaw._ Weasley, Ronald. _Gryffindor. _Zabini, Blaise. _Slytherin._"That's how the sorting ended. The newest Slytherin sat next to Harry. 

"Hi." Was the only word she said, because no one said anything back.

After dinner they were hustled off by a fifth year Slytherin girl. "Listen up all of you. The door way to the common room is for Slytherins only. No visitors from other houses. The password is 'Salazar's Glory.'." She seemed very full of her self.

As soon as Harriet entered she walked over to the windows. She peered outside but couldn't see the stars she always loved. "What is that above us?" She asked the girl.

"That is the lake." She answered in a hubris manner. "So nobody opens the windows, got it?" They all said fine, or ok.

tbc


	8. Bed Time

Chapter 8.

Bed time.

A/N: Ok this is how it's been going. I am sooooo sorry that it has taken me this long, but I am a senior this year and have a lot of things I have to be graded on… But just think 4 and a ½ months till I graduate!!! Then I will hopefully upload once a week if only that. Ok lets get dirty!

Jamie.

"Hey are beds are next to each others." Blaise said to Harriet. "Maybe we can talk about stuff together. You know girl stuff."

Harriet sat on her bed and looked up at the standing girl. She didn't want to make any friends, because tomorrow she was going to ask to be transferred into another house. That's when a girl who's face looked like a pug walked over and pushed Harriet on to her back. "Listen up all of you. I am the one in charge of this dorm, and if you have anything to say about it, you'll answer to Millicent. Understand?"

"Why not stand up for yourself?" Harriet jumped up to face the girls. "Only a coward would need someone else to fight your battles." She was grabbed by the scruff of the neck by a bigger girl. She reminded Harriet a lot of Dudley. The only thing was, she didn't look the same size as a hippo. "Get off me, or you'll wish you had never heard the name Harry Potter."

"I already wish that. Why are you even in Slytherin? You are Muggle raised." The pug girl said in a mean fashion.

"Yeah, but not muggle born." Blaise stood up to face them too.

"I said let go!" Harriet quickly shoved her elbow into the other girls chest and then hit her nose before jumping away. "Now… tell me what your name is Princess." The last word was dripping with venom. 

"I'm Pansy Parkinson. Leader to the first year girls in Slytherin." She sneered.

"Well then. I guess you'll have to fight me for the title. Because I will now bow to you." Harriet crossed her arms across her chest.

"It has been destined from when my mother was in Slytherin. It is my family right to be here, and in charge." She flipped her hair. "Just like Draco is in charge of boys, and all first years."

"Don't worry I'll challenge him tomorrow. Show come on hit me." Pansy pulled her fist back and swung with all her might, Harriet being smaller and lighter ducked, sending the other girl off balance who fell over. "Is this who you want to lead you all?"

The other girls all shook their heads and looked at Pansy. "No, she isn't the one who should lead us at all." Millicent said in a gruff voice. "Even a small little squirt like you'd be better."

"What me? No. You don't want a dictatorship, but like America, a democracy." She quickly shot out to the other girls. Pansy was still on the floor laughing to herself.

"You'd rather have her? Ok lets vote. All in favor of Me say Ai!" The room was silent. "All for Harriet?" The other girls both raised their hands. "Well then Potter. Just you watch yourself." She started towards her own bed when she said quite plainly. "I'll get you Potter. When I do you will never recover. Do you understand me on this bitch?"

For her very first night in her new home she made a friend, a legacy for herself, and an enemy. What was a girl to do? Sleep. It came quickly and washed away all the fears, hate, and hidden deep down with in herself, sorrow. How was she to live with herself? All she could dream about was the fight with Pansy. However there was a hint of pride in herself. She believed that maybe had her parents been alive then they would have been very pleased with her in the odd parental way.

A/N: Look I know it's short… however I have been having hard times at home. If you want me to go on with this story please e-mail me at Wolfyfrnd@aol.com, please have the subject be Harry Potter the BOY who lived? Or something like that. If I don't know your address and cant tell what the subject is I will erase it. I am so very sorry for doing this, but I need to know that people are really reading this. 

I tried to do something very stupid. I tried to kill myself. If it wasn't for one of my friends I don't think I would be here right now. As in an earlier A/N I told you all that my dog had passed away, well my personal pet, p-chan passed away very close to my birthday. I couldn't handle it and took a few sleeping pills. Then I called my friend for help. She drove two hours to be with me, and kept me awake. However I didn't tell her I took the pills.

Heather if you are reading this, thank you so very much. I meant what I said about how I was feeling. You saved my life and I don't know how to thank you enough.


	9. Classes

Chapter 9.

Classes.

A/N: Yes guys I have decided to go on. Tell me what you all think ok? Good. Let's see. I want to thank all of you who reviewed. However I can't. I'll do that later. Let's just get back to the story. Oh and like I said before give me 9 days. That's all I need ok. In 9 I will have graduated. Then I can update as soon as I type. 

It was too early. The other students had to be kidding. Harriet didn't move as she was told to get up, again. 'Don't they ever bloody give up?' As 'her new best friend' gave her another shake she moaned. 'Guess not.' She sat up and yawned. "What time is it?" 

"It's five in the morning. You have an hour and a half before breakfast starts. I thought you might like to take a shower or a bath. That would be nice right?" She was so annoying in her smile. She stood up and went to the foot of Harriet's bed. "Go on I'll make your bed."

"Why on earth would you do that?" She looked at the other girl as if she had four different heads.

"Because that's what I am supposed to do. You are the leader of the first year Slytherin girls. We do whatever we can to make you feel better about yourself." She started to tuck the end of the sheets under the matrices. "Go on we all have made sure to save hot water for you."

"I don't understand. Why on earth would you all do that for me?" She didn't like this at all. Before the girls could try to explain this to her she spoke again. "Look, I don't need any of you doing my chores. I can do them on my own. I don't need to have hot water saved for me. And dear God I do not need to be woken at the bloody ass crack of Dawn! Do you got that?" With that she wrapped herself in her blankets and tried to get back to sleep.

The other girls looked at each other and decided that she wasn't a morning person…yet. She would become one if they had their say, and boy did they have a say. Pansy suddenly grabbed the blankets and ripped them off the bed. "Get your ass up Princess Potter. I may have to follow you, but I will not follow a slob. Ass out of bed Sleepy head." She yelled right next to Harry's ear.

"Remind me to kill you only after hours upon hours of torture." She got up with a moan. Blaise went quickly to making Harry's bed, while Pansy went through her trunk. "Where is all your hair supplies?"

"The brush is right there. The shampoo is in the corner. Why?"

"I see those, but where is the conditioner? And the ties, and the combs and mouse, gel, sparkles, and clips? And while we are on the subject where are your ear rings, necklaces, and bracelets?" Pansy was digging through the trunk as if maybe she had over looked a box or something.

"I don't have any." Harry said with a sigh. Millicent Blaise and Pansy all shared a look of horror. Millicent wasn't one of beauty but she still had all the essentials. The fact that The Harry Potter didn't have everything she needed was just shocking.

"Oh well don't worry about it Potter… you can use mine, until you send home for it." Pansy stated. She was only trying to be nice, but Harry didn't like her already. These girls seemed to be stuck up and not the type of girl Harry was at all, but then there was Millicent. Maybe they weren't that different."

"Yeah like my family would every buy me hair supplies." Harry sneered as she entered the bath room. The girls looked at each other and started to plan the 'save Harry foundation'. They went around all of Slytherin for the first week trying to collect enough money to buy her hair things.

After Harry had finished in the Bath room she noticed that the other girls had laid out her uniform and Pansy declared that she would be doing Harry's hair while Millicent would be dressing her. However Blaise would be applying her make up. "Um… I don't have any make up either." She said as if it didn't matter to her.

When she was ready they finally let her sit down to read. They had used Pansy's hair stuff, Blaise's make up and Millicent's strength to hold her down. After they were done themselves the walked behind Harry on their way to the common room. Pansy had to use extra make up to cover her bruise from last night. The first year boys were waiting for them. They all smiled except Harry. Draco was again flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. He held out his arm, and when Harry did not take it, he snatched her and placed it in his.

"Looking lovely Potter." He smiled.

"Drop dead." She sighed as the walked up to their first meal of the day. The other Slytherin students were already there. Two stood and others were practically throwing themselves at the two students. Harry was very curious as to what they were waiting for, then realized it was them.

"So you are the leaders of the first years is that correct?" Said a tall, boy. His hair was a dark blond, and his eyes a pale blue. Harriet couldn't help but to take all of him in. He looked at them as if he was deciding something. The girl was really pretty. She had light blue eyes and her hair was a soft brownish red. "My name is Aaron. I am the leader of the seventh years and down. I am also the prince of Slytherin. This is Rebecca. She is the female leader of the seventh years and down. She is your Princess. You two will be the leaders of your year and down until you graduate, do you understand?"

"Yes we do." Draco said before Harry could even think. 

"Good. State your names." Aaron said with a smirk on his face.

"My name is Draco Malfoy. This fine young woman is OW." He quickly shut up as Harriet stomped on his foot. He glared at her.

"My name is Harriet Potter." Rebecca seemed to deem this funny and burst into laughter. Aaron was actually smiling and chuckling. 'At least they think I'm funny.'

"Now that reminds me of us dearest." Aaron said to Rebecca. That's the only time it clicked.

'They are a couple… does that mean?' "If you two are couple does that mean Draco and I have to be too?" Harry was not going to be the leader if she had to date Draco.

"Normally the two leaders have known each other all their lives so they get along quite well, however there were a few acceptors. I think one was During Professor Snape's time at Hogwarts." Rebecca said calmly. "Just sit down and eat. You have classes to get to today."

Harry tried to untangle her arm from Draco, but he was holding on too tightly. She glared at him as he helped her sit down. 'If he starts to think I'm delicate then I might as well shoot myself.' Her mind screamed.

They got their schedule, and Harry sighed. History of Magic taught by Professor Binns, was first. She hoped that was an interesting. It should be because it was the first class. Surly the wouldn't give a boring class to her right after she was finally away.

Turns out she was wrong. History of magic was taught by a ghost. He had fallen asleep in the staff room, the next morning he got up to teach with out his body. However his voice was very monotone and he soon lulled the whole class into a deep sleep. They woke with only tree minutes to get to their next class.

The next class was Defense against the Dark Arts, other wise known as DADA. The upper classmen had told them that morning. The professor was a stuttering man, who seemed to be afraid of everything ranging from his students to his shadow. Once during class Harry swore his shadow had been giving a very crash gesture. However she was the only one to see it.

Charms was taught by a little man who was so much shorter that anyone else. He had to stand on several books to be seen. He had given a squeak when he called Harriet's name and had fallen out of sight. 

Professor McGonagall didn't seem to care that any of them were in the class. That's the only reason she didn't call back Crabbe when he had just left. It turns out that Draco had dared him to do it.

Potions was last. It seemed to go on forever. The student had jumped as he slammed the door into the stone wall. "There will be no foolish wand waving, or silly incantations in this class. As such I don't expect many of you to understand the subtle science and exact art that is potions making, but for those select few… I can teach you how to bewitch the mind, and insnare the senses. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death." He paused here for dramatic effect. However the room was far from silent. "However there are a few of you who deem yourselves to high and mighty to bother to pay attention." At this Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnegon, Dean Tomas's heads all shot us from where they were. "Much better. Not read to the class what you've written." Turns out that Professor Snape had a severe liking to the Slytherins and had a disliking towards everyone else.

Seamus and Dean's were almost word for word what the teacher had said. However Ron's was far from it. It seemed to be a letter to another one of the Gryffindors. However it was because of that letter that brought Professor Snape's eyes to Harry. He seemed to smile and frown at the same time, making a rather odd looking sneer. "Ms. Potter, how nice to see that at least one of my students is paying attention. Ms. Potter stand up and read from your text book. Page fifty. That is the potion you will all be brewing today. I want to see no flaws in any of them." Potions had gone on for two hours, and he mostly singled her out. Not as bad as he did the Gryffindors. He just found things to say to her, not all being nice.

At Dinner she made it quite clear that she wanted to sit alone. She did this by Dumping her bowl of mashed potatoes right into Draco's hair. Then she had gotten up and walked away. Everyone was howling as she exited the great hall. Even Pansy was on the floor laughing at Draco's short comings. It was rather amusing however when he then with one swoop got it all out on her, but Harry wasn't there. She was in her room reading and doing her home work hoping to not make a fool of herself again.

As the other girls come in to sleep she had already been fast asleep. Pansy actually smiled as she saw that Harriet had fallen asleep reading about History of Magic. "Ok our plan is this… we ask all the other Slytherins to donate money, Blaise you go and buy her make up and I will get all the hair supplies I can. I think our parents will even help us with that, don't you?"

"Where will we go to buy these things?" Millicent asked softly as to not wake the sleeping girl.

"Draco said he knew of a way to get into the village. There is not one merchant that will turn away good money. We just go down there as the upper years do, and boom we got it." Pansy smiled with mischief. "Think of her face when she sees it all. Even she will have to thank us. She will soon be like any other girl our age."


	10. The conflict

Chapter ten.

The conflict.

A/N: Hey two chapters in one day!! What a luck day for you folks. Ok so you know I have been sick the past two weeks and the doctors don't really know what I have. I had to go to the ER on Saturday and I missed Prom! Can you believe it? I was so mad. Turns out that they don't have to ask you if you are sexually active. If you are a certain age they will give you a pregnancy test no matter what. If you're a girl of course. Oh and Codeine is my friend!!

Peace. Jamie

This chapter is dedicated to my best friend Michelle.

It had been a whole month and Harriet had started to feel as if she was truly at home. Not on Privet Drive, but as if this was the first and only true home she had ever received. She loved the feeling. Much to her surprise she and her dorm mates were becoming good friends. Pansy lightened up a bit and turns out she really wasn't as bad as Harriet had first thought. She had to get used to having everyone call her Harriet not Harry. Only Draco seemed to shorten her name. It pissed her off at times, on other times she just, shrugged it off and kept him guessing.

The other girls had surprised her with a huge box. When she opened it she saw a bag the size of her head filled with make up all her own, and the rest was filled with hair things. There were clips, brushes, combs, new shampoo and conditioner. There were also scrunties, and rubber bands. There was mousse and there was so much other stuff she didn't know about. The other just promised to show her everything.

During the school day she had forgotten her book for Transfiguration. She had just entered the common room to retrieve it when she had her eye caught by the bulletin board. There was a piece of parchment that hadn't been there tree hours ago. She read it, was shocked, so she reread it. They were going to start flying lessons next week. She ran up to her dorm room grabbed her book and ran all the way back to class. There she stopped to take a breath her hands on her knees. "Harriet you are positively sweating. How on earth did you do that?" Blaise said softly.

"Ran all the way here." She gasped.

"Why" Millicent asked.

"Forgot my book." She finished finally catching her breath. The girls gasped at her. She had told them she had to go to the bath room and wanted to be alone. "But that's not the good part." She smiled. "There was a message and I saw that we start flying lessons next week." The other girls didn't look to thrilled. "What?"

"That's mostly only a boy thing… Most girls go for the educational part of school." Pansy said looking at her freshly painted nails.

However it hadn't been only the girls hearing her. "So Potter!" Draco switched back to her last name only when he was being a jerk. "Going to cheer from the sidelines for me?"

"Excuse me?" She questioned, not quite sure how to take that.

"I'm trying out for the Quidditch team." She had a blank look on her face. "It's our sport."

"Oh… only if you cheer for me." She smiled.

"Sense when have cheerleaders hand cheerleaders?" He asked. The other girls giggled. However Harriet saw red, and it wasn't because Ron Weasley walked by either. "Don't worry though. I don't want to see you hurt. It's a rough game."

"I can do just anything you can." She lifted her chin, "You'll see. If I don't make it an you do, I'll be your cheerleader." She said with a triumphant look in her eyes.

"And if you make it and I don't?" He asked.

"You be my Cheerleader."

They shook hands. This was one bet that Draco Malfoy knew he just had to win. He'd tell his father.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

It was the day of their first flying lesson when Draco walked over to the Gryffindor table and grabbed something. Harriet couldn't see because of Draco's back facing her. However he only returned it when a teacher showed up. She knew trouble was coming today, and his name was Draco.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

Neville Longbottom was very quickly hurt during flying lesson. He had kicked off too had before the silver whistle had even touched Professor Houtch's lips. He had sailed up at a quick rate. Then his broom took off. He crashed into several things, including the castle, a tree, almost the students, a statue and even a flock of birds. Luckily the birds weren't hurt. However Neville wasn't as lucky. Professor Houtch took him to the infirmary as he landed.

Draco picked something up and started to make fun of the poor forgetful boy. When he called him a stupid Gryffindork however, Harriet had had it. She hit the back of his head with her broom, making his hair stand up. He turned around murder in his eyes. "What was that?"

"My broom, now give it here." She held out her hand and expected the object instantly but did not receive it. 

"No. I'll leave it for Longbottom to find. In pieces all over the ground." He climbed up on his broom and took off. Before anyone could say anything Harriet was climbing onto her broom heading after him.

"Give it here!" His eyes looked wild. "There isn't any one up here to save you now Malfoy give it to me." She shouted. He laughed and threw it up gently and caught it. Harriet had to notice that Draco hadn't been lying all that much, he could fly. 

"I don't feel like it. Tell you what Potter you go back down to the ground, and I won't have you punished for being nice to Gryffindors." He sneered at her and she shook her head. He saw red. He couldn't believe her. She was defying him any chance she got. "Fine then. Catch!" He threw it hard away from him.

She went on instinct and flattened herself against the broom. She followed the curve till it started to fall. She raced after it. The ground was coming closer and closer. She was going to crash if she didn't catch it soon. She reached out her hand and wrapped her fingers around the glass ball. Then she pulled out of the dive. The sharp curve making her almost hit the ground any way. Suddenly it stopped sending her the ground in a clump. She didn't move. It hurt too much. When she opened her eyes the Gryffindors were all around her, but right next to her was Pansy, who looked terrified.

"Our of my way." Her heart sank. Professor Snape had seen her… she was as good as dead. As soon as he saw her he glared. Then he bent down grabbed her by the upper arm and walked off towards the dungeons. He ignored Professor McGonagall as she ran up to them. Then when they reached his office she was thrown into a chair, and told "Do not move." Then he disappeared. She wouldn't let herself cry. One month, she had only been in this school one month. The Dursleys wouldn't take her back now. She was a failure at being a witch, which they had told her anyway. Snape returned but wasn't alone. Seven people followed him. The weirdest thing was that he had a smile on his face, one that she had sworn she would never see again.


End file.
